La Valkiria y el Dragon
by SEBAS GG
Summary: 5 años alejado de su pasado, 5 años alejado de ella viviendo entre las bestias mas fieras del planeta, sin embargo su pasado lo atrae de vuelta a aquella cruel isla, aquel lugar donde nacio y crecio solo para volver a encontrarla. El destino no se puede cambiar el final siempre sera uno sin importar si el camino se modifico.(secuela Poseido por la Noche)
1. La venganza

**La Valkiria y el dragon**

 **He vuelto. Acá esta la segunda parte de esta historia y como en el anterior no puse ninguna pareja este va a ser Hiccstrid. Por cierto si no han leído la primera parte sugiero que se la lean, ya se que son 20.000 palabras pero denle una oportunidad. Por cierto alguien vio el tráiler de la 3 película? Esta INCREIBLE!**

**Por cierto** **corregí** **los errores de poseido por la noche, lo releei y diablos parecia que un analfabeta lo hubiera escrito**

 **Sin mas aquí empieza la segunda parte.**

 **La Venganza**

"Ese punto remoto un poco iluminado que ven allá es berk. Un lugar de muerte y destrucción, una aldea primitiva y salvaje sin cerebro o sentido del honor donde cazan por diversión y matan sin remordimiento. Ya mi gente esta cansada y no permitiré que alguien los lastime, no permitiré que la sangre de dragón corra otra vez y si tengo que derramar primero la de ellos, lo haré por que nadie ataca el nido de un Night Fury y vive para contarlo." 

Perdida entre las aguas se podía ver una isla donde una aldea de vikingos se veía ubicada al final de un peñasco donde todo parecía calmado y quieto. Los pocos centinelas que debían estar resguardando la isla estaban hablando o algunos hasta durmiendo dando sonoros ronquidos guturales que harían vibrar una casa fácilmente. 

Quizás un tiempo atrás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Hace ya cinco años los guardias estarían atentos en todo momento esperando el ataque del enemigo, sin embargo desde hace ya cinco años que los dragones no atacaban, ya desde hace cinco años no había redadas ya desde hace mucho tiempo que aquella raza de bestias voladoras no atacaban el hogar de los vikingos pero para su desgracia desde una pequeña isla rocosa que estaba unos kilómetros de la isla berkiana se podía ver como dos grandes ojos verdes tenían fija la vista en la aldea. 

\- **debiste parar toda esta locura Stoick** \- dijo al viento el dueño de aquellos ojos reptilianos. Era nada mas ni nada menos que el cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma, era el dragón que lograba que con su rugido de batalla toda una isla temiera por su vida, era aquel dragón que podía destruir todo un galeón con uno solo de sus disparos, era el night fury. 

El dragón estaba encima de aquella formación rocosa viendo con enojo aquel pedazo de isla que alguna vez llamo hogar. Su rostro fruncido y su mirada afilada que denotaba el enojo mas grande de la tierra solo era una mascara de aquel temor y nerviosismo que la bestia alada sentía. En aquella noche estrellada él, el alpha de la manada de dragones se iba a enfrentar al pasado, se iba a enfrentar a aquel recuerdo doloroso de 15 años que dejo en su alma, 15 años de dolor, de humillación, de decepción y ahora era su turno de devolver el golpe. No era como si fuera rencoroso pero el ultimo ataque que había tenido de parte de los vikingos había sido la gota que rebaso el basó, y bien podría ser llamado mentiroso si negaba que aquel ataque iba a ser un pequeño desahogo en contra de aquella aldea, lo único que rezaba a los dioses era no encontrarse con ella. 

Sin poderlo evitar recordó a aquella vikinga de cabello rubio como la luz del sol con una mirada azulada como la del infinito cielo, podría hasta jurar que este le tenia envidia a aquella chica. Tenia bastantes preguntas y no negaría que se sentía curioso. Habría cambiado mucho? Habría logrado lo que tanto quería? Lo recordaría? No era la respuesta a esa ultima pregunta ya que lo ultimo que había visto en aquella mirada zafiro había sido solo desprecio y rencor. 

- **Alpha** \- fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ser llamado por un Rumblehornque estaba a su lado - **estamos listos** \- aviso mirando atrás donde muchos dragones estaban en aquel islote. Aquella formación rocosa era grande, lo suficiente como para ser ocupada por decenas de dragones los cuales si fueran vistos por un vikingo haría que este se sintiera al frente de las puertas del Valhalla. En aquel islote se podían ver a los mas temibles de los dragones en aquel lugar, desde whispering death, changewing, monstrous nightmare y unos cuanto Rumblehorn, junto con los que habitualmente atacaban. 

El night fury se dio la vuelta y miro a su especie, vio como el dolor y la humillación estaban reflejados en sus ojos. Los miro a cada uno de ellos y a pesar de que no era todo el nido si eran los suficientes para hacer pasar un infierno a los salvajes vikingos. 

\- **anoche los humanos nos mandaron un mensaje** \- empezó diciendo el dragón negro, recordando los eventos que pasaron en las ultimas horas - **que no importa que hallamos dejado de atacarlos, ellos seguirán cazándonos y que sin importar nuestro tamaño o edad siempre nos verán como un deporte divertido donde nuestros cadáveres son sus trofeos** \- vio como muchos agacharon la cabeza aguantando las ganas de llorar. - **atacaron a lo que mas queríamos, a nuestras futuras generaciones y nos la arrebataron** \- y en parte el se sentía culpable, se sentía culpable ya que se confió demasiado y permitió que el enemigo entrara a su isla, su territorio - **ahora cambiaremos los papeles, esta noche ellos sabrán que es lo que se siente, sabrán que se siente estar arrinconado con la vida en manos de un verdugo, los cazadores se volverán las presas** \- y finalizadas las palabras todos los dragones se elevaron con fuerza siguiendo a su líder. Era su venganza pero algo muy en el fondo le pedía que detuviera aquella locura. 

\- "Hiccup" - fue llamado y vio a aquel espectro que siempre lo acompañaba y guiaba - "estas seguro de esto?" - pregunto el espectro que flotaba al lado de su amigo. 

- **si Toothless, estoy seguro** \- afirmo aunque sabia que en parte estaba mintiendo. 

\- "sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado hermano" - conforto el espectro a su amigo. 

Y así siguieron volando hasta ver como la isla de berk se alzaba imponente en el mar, sin duda alguna algunos tenían miedo de aquello pero si tenían que volver a la época del muerte roja para terminar con aquella guerra lo harían. 

\- **Night Fury cuales son las ordenes** \- escucho a Hookfang su mano derecha el cual había sido el primer dragón que libero y que empezó a apoyarlo. 

\- **destruyan todas las chozas y barcos que puedan, dejen el pueblo en cenizas...** \- dijo y meditando un poco lo que iba a decir espero un poco y termino - **pero no ataquen el gran salón, ahí están los niños y ancianos. No maten si no es necesario** \- 

- **por que habríamos nosotros de ser misericordiosos cuando ellos no lo fueron?** \- 

\- **cual seria la diferencia entre ellos y nosotros?** \- contesto el night fury recibiendo una mirada de su amigo el cual al conocer su historia lo entendió y grito las ordenes del alpha. 

Estaba aterrado de lo que iba a pasar a continuación, atacar a su aldea natal con un batallón de los dragones mas peligrosos del mundo era de una forma desconsiderado, sin embargo berk había cruzado la raya antes y no permitiría que se salieran con la suya. 

\- **ataquen las defensas y naves primero** \- grito el dragón negro mirando hacia atrás a sus amigos - **pero no ataquen las casas hasta que yo avisé** \- 

Ya para cuando estaban encima la destrucción empezó con la bienvenida del chillido que haría que hasta el mas letal berserker se hiciera en los pantalones. Cuando el Chillido llego a su sonido más álgido el destello de plasma se hizo ver seguido de una enorme catapulta explotando en miles de esquirlas. 

En una casa en el centro de la aldea una figura esbelta de cuerpo atlético y de cabello rubio se levantó de la cama con rapidez al escuchar aquel chillido ensordecedor y esperando atenta a las estrellas pudo visualizar con dificultad aquella sombra que surcaba los cielos antes de desatar el infierno en la tierra. 

\- volviste para terminar lo que empezaste, verdad?- dijo con voz triste la figura - volviste para vengarte - y al final se adentro a la casa para tomar su armamento. 

En los siguientes segundos a la explosión, se desato el caos sobre berk, el cuerno de guerra sonó sin embargo no duro mucho gracias a un Rumblehorn que hizo volar aquel cuerno en pedazos. Sin duda aquel ataque era devastador al tener a gran parte de los dragones mas letales a su lado y solo era necesario ver al cielo donde las antorchas podían mostrar un poco de aquella legión alada que azotaba al pueblo en aquel momento. 

Plasma, fuego y ácido volaban de aquí para allá haciendo correr a los vikingos despavoridos del lugar los cuales con gran dificultad intentaban de responder. 

\- Stoick - se escucho como una voz ronca llegaba al centro de la aldea donde un hombre grande pelirrojo con destellos blancos en la barba y en el cabello se podían ver sobresaliendo de las hebras rojas. 

\- que hay? - 

\- Rumblehorn, changewing, whispering death, monstrous nightmare, zippleback entre otros y solo hay que ver como empezó esta locura para saber que un night fury esta cerca- informo el hombre. 

\- lleven a todos los niños y ancianos al gran salón - dio la orden mientras miraba un punto fijo en la oscuridad de la noche - los demás casen a esas bestias - 

\- no creó que pod...- 

\- no quiero escusas, solo quiero resultados - dijo el jefe de manera cortante mientras seguía viendo a un punto fijo en la noche haciendo que su subordinado se preguntara sobre la salud mental del pelirrojo mientras se iba para defender la isla. - no te quedo claro el mensaje verdad? - 

Y así como este miraba a la oscuridad, desde esta dos ojos verdes lo miraban con enojo y furia pero a la vez con remordimiento y dolor. 

\- **te suplique que me escucharas** \- dijo al viento mientras a pesar de su ceño fruncido una lágrima se asomó por el rostro escamoso para caer al suelo - **ahora sufre las consecuencias padre** \- y así dio una vuelta completa para lanzar un disparo de plasma sobre cargado que hizo que una de las antorchas cayera al lado dejando las cenizas sobre la choza principal empezando a quemar el que había sido la casa que lo vio crecer. 

El jefe solo quedo atónito ante lo que había pasado al ver como la casa en la cual vivió con su amada esposa era consumida por las llamas. Y así con grito de batalla cargado de ira, tomo su hacha y se fue a cazar a cuantos reptiles alados pudiera matar en aquella noche. 

Después de haber quemado su casa, Hiccup se fijo que ya habían cerrado las puertas del gran salón solo para fijarse en como sus compañeros hacían trizas a los últimos barcos que quedaban en berk. 

\- **es hora** \- dijo mirando a Hookfang que se había posicionado a su lado después de haber destruido el muelle en su totalidad - **destruyan todas las casas, dejen las en cenizas, que no se les ocurra jamas volver a nuestras tierras** \- y así como lo había ordenado así se hizo. Mientras los mas fuertes peleaban valientemente contra los vikingos, los demás se concentraban en quemar el lugar. 

\- Ayuda - grito un muchacho bajito de cabello azabache y con brazos grandes el cual esquivo un ataque de acido por los pelos. Era nada mas que Snotlout el futuro jefe de berk el cual intentando de alardear se quiso enfrentar solo a un furioso changewing que terminaría poniendo en aprietos. 

\- vaya jefe que saliste, contigo en el mando solo nos queda esperar la extinción - dijo una mujer de cabello rubio con tres coletas que le caían por la espalda, esa era Ruffnut una bromista de primera al igual que su hermano Tuffnut el cual se burlo de su amigo. 

\- ja apuesto a que no duramos ni un día después de la ceremonia - dijo el de rastas rubias. 

La pelea continuo mientras los cuatro amigos huían del changewing. Después de una larga travesía por todo berk lograron esconderse del enfurecido dragón. 

\- eso estuvo cerca - dijo Fishlegs el robusto y más alto del grupo que jadeaba sin cesar mientras se tenia de un árbol. Al igual que el regordete los dos muchachos y la rubia esta han recuperando el aliento hasta que el azabache cayo en cuenta de un pequeño detalle. 

\- donde esta Astrid?- 

\- genial ya tan rápido la perdiste, así no llegaran lejos -dijo el rubio gemelo mientras se burlaba de su amigo. 

Ya los dragones habían terminado de quemar todas las casas envolviendo a la aldea en una nube negra con cenizas, su trabajo estaba terminado, todas las casas y los barcos estaban destruidos, las bajas eran mínimas y ya era hora de volver a casa. 

\- **todos vuelvan a la isla ahora** \- grito el night fury mientras empezaba a volver. Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando un rugido de dolor se escucho a lo lejos. Era meatlug una de sus amigas mas cercanas y el gronckle que casualmente estuvo a punto de matarlo en su primer entrenamiento. 

\- **Hiccup ayudame!** \- grito el pobre dragón que tenia a su verdugo a un par de pasos de ella. Y fue tanta la mala suerte del dragón que el verdugo no era nada mas ni nada menos que el jefe de berk, stoick. Sin poder pararlo miles de recuerdos se vinieron a la cabeza del dragón sin embargo fue uno el que lo atormento. 

" escogiste tu bando con ellos ya no eres un vikingo, ya no eres mi hijo" 

-" Hiccup reaccióna!"- grito Toothless desde su interior haciendo que el night fury emprendiera carrera contra el vikingo atacándolo con fuerza y lanzándolo contra una de las pocas antorchas que quedaban en pie. 

Al recuperarse del golpe el pelirrojo vio con horror como un dragón tan negro como la noche y con los ojos tan verdes como el bosque se acercaba lentamente hasta acorralarlo contra el poste de madera. Era histórico e único aquel momento, era la primera vez que un Night Fury se mostraba ante los ojos humanos. La mirada esmeralda del dragón se mantenía fija en el vikingo que alguna vez llamo padre, su figura imponente era resaltada por los destellos rojos del fuego quemando todo a su paso haciendo que el humo dejara ver a aquel dragón y su boca entreabierta dejando que el destello morado advirtiendo del peligro que aquel dragón podía liberar. Odin había abierto el helheim solo para dejar salir a la criatura gobernante de este para castigar la osadía de los vikingos. 

Al estar cara a cara con el vikingo, Hiccup abrió su boca y rugió tan fuerte y ensordecedor que todos los que veían aquella escena con asombro tuvieron que taparse los oídos. Con ira el night fury se elevo sobre la nube de humo, lanzando al jefe contra una carretilla de madera la cual se quebró ante el peso del vikingo, Hiccup empezó a lanzar plasma a todos los habitantes que estaban en aquel lugar haciendo que corrieran despavoridos. 

Estaba enceguecido por la cólera al ver el desprecio una vez mas en el rostro de su padre a pesar de que aquel despreció estaba dirigido a su forma draconiana. Con lágrimas en los ojos lanzó plasma a diestra y siniestra haciendo que aquel bombardeo hiciera explotar las ultimas casas que tenia en pie. 

El night Fury aterrizo sobre la ultima antorcha encendida dejando que las llamas cubrieran gran parte de su cuerpo, era como estar viendo al rey del inframundo con su cuerpo negro siendo cubierto por las flamas y así sin más rugió con ira dejando ver su boca iluminada por la muerte morada y azul que escondía en su interior. 

\- "Hiccup para" - apareció el espectro de Toothless a su lado mientras llamaba la atención del dragón - "ya Meatlug se libero y se esta alejando la manada"-. 

Después de haber escuchado a su amigo, freno aquella lluvia de destrucción y aquel infierno que había desatado sobre su aldea. Estaba cansado y había perdido la cabeza en el peor momento y lo confirmo cuando unas boleadoras se enroscaron en su cuerpo haciendo que este cayera directo al bosque. Y así mientras era halado por la gravedad, se fijo en el horizonte donde ya casi no se podía ver su manada. 

- **lo único que hice bien en esta vida** \- dijo mientras volvía al pasado

.

.

.

 _En el ancho mar se podía ver a 5 figuras volando mientras batían sus alas sintiendo la libertad que se les había negado desde hace ya tanto tiempo._

_- **Por fin libres!** \- grito Stormfly la cual había sido nombrada de aquella manera por sus colores. _

_Había pasado 1 día desde que Hiccup había dejado su humanidad atrás, aquella noche había experimentado la libertad en su máxima expresión. No necesitó practica ni profesor que lo ayudara, todo había estado escondido ahí en aquella alma salvaje y leal encerrada en el cuerpo equivocado._

_Estuvo a punto de irse aquella noche estrellada si no hubiera sido por el espectro que veía en su mente que lo protegió y el cual había sido asesinado por su propia mano._

_" le diste tu palabra al Nightmare" recordó como su amigo lo había detenido en su euforia por escapar haciendo que la imagen de el tocando el hocico del temido dragón volviera a su mente. No podía dejarlos ahí, no después de saber la verdad así que aquella noche teniendo como testigos a las estrellas él solo ataco a su propio pueblo, él solo hizo de su defecto de hacer estragos una habilidad en contra de su pueblo causando un enorme incendio en el gran salón para mantenerlos ocupados, y ya cuando el fuego era demasiado fue el quien destruyo todo el ruedo liberando a sus amigos._

_Ahora los cinco dragones volaban con su libertador el cual resulto ser su mismo enemigo flaco y débil de días atrás. A pesar de que la historia era demasiado irreal, estos le creyeron al sentir la escénica y extraña presencia de alguien mas dentro del dragón negro._

_Volaban con la luna presente en aquella noche sin rumbo fijo solo disfrutando del frío y el viento contra sus cuerpos hasta que de un momento todo cambio._

_Aquel sonido, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba pero sin duda ya lo conocía o eso parecía. De un momento a otro sus amigos se adentraron a una espesa niebla casi como atraídos e hipnotizados._

_- **que pasa? Hey que hacen?** \- pregunto desconcertado al ver como los dragones no lo escuchaban. Fue al instante que miro hacia atrás y vio a Toothless con una mirada de terror que solo le había visto cuando estaban atado a la espera de ser asesinado por su daga. - que pasa Toothless? - pregunto con preocupación teniendo que esperar y esforzarse ante el susurro de miedo que soltó su compañero._

_-"la reina" -_

_- **ay dioses** \- dijo recordando aquel enorme dragón que su amigo le había mostrado y así empezar a seguir el sonido. Estaba en la entrada de la oscuridad como le decía su padre al lugar, le era difícil volar con tantas rocas hasta que por fin encontró un camino de dragones que lo guiaban hacia un volcán. _

_Todos los dragones estaban dejando el alimento en un foso lo cual desconcertó un poco al ex vikingo hasta que un desafortunado gronckle que solo dejo caer un pequeño pescado hizo salir al diablo en persona._

_- **Inútil!** \- se escuchó el rugido de una potente pero sin duda femenina voz para después dejar ver a su portadora. La enorme cabeza con tres pares de ojos emergió del humo del volcán haciendo que todos se escondieran._

_-" desgraciada "- dijo Toothless apareciendo al lado de Hiccup el cual salió de su impresión gracias a su amigo. Fue tanta su mala suerte que la reina lo vio._

_- **tu por que no me alimentas ?** \- rugió con poder la enorme cabeza._

_- **porque creo que ya los demás lo hicieron** \- dijo con valentía la cual sabrá Odin de donde la saco._

_- **yo tengo hambre y quiero que todos me alimenten** \- _

_- **aquí entre nos creo que te falta es menos alimento** \- y ahí estaba su sarcasmo mordaz el cual salia cuando menos debía._

_- **insolente!** \- rugió la reina haciendo temblar cada roca cada estalactita y estalagmita del volcán haciendo que todos los dragones salieran despavoridos del volcán y al igual que los demás el Night Fury no era la excepción._

_Ya para cuando todos estaban afuera, se reencontró con sus amigos los cuales al igual que toda la manada esperaron afuera a ver que pasaba. Fueron minutos en los que el silencio gobernó._

_- **Creo que eso es todo** \- dijo Barf con alegría. Solo fue necesario un segundo para que el dragón de dos cabezas se arrepintiera de lo dicho al ver como la reina emergía destrozando medio volcán en el paso - **yo y mi bocota** -_

_- **me los comeré a todos traidores!** -_

_- **y ahora que?** \- pregunto Meatlug la cual temblaba de miedo. Y fue ahí en aquel momento que lo entendió, entendió todo el porque de su historia, el porque de su castigo, el porque de su destino. Todo se remontaba a ese momento a aquel pequeño momento._

_- **vayan se y refugien se donde puedan** \- ordeno el dragón negro mientras veía como la reina empezaba a volar mientras rugía una y otra vez._

_- **Hiccup que harás?** \- preguntó preocupado Hookfang._

_- **voy a acabar con esto** \- dijo decidido mientras empezaba a volar en contra de la reina haciendo sonar su chillido característico por toda la isla._

_El resultado final fue la muerte de la reina y un Hiccup inconsciente durante 3 días completos. Para cuando despertó y salio, todos los dragones se inclinaban en respeto hacia el._

.

.

.

Había despertado de la caida y le dolía desde la punta de su rostro hasta el final de su cola, era de mañana y estaba en el suelo, estaba inmovilizado de alas hasta la cola, en aquella cala. Tan irónica era la vida que todo había empezado allí y ahora finalizaría en el fondo de aquel hueco. Había sido descuidado y ahora estaba a merced de un vikingo, estaba a las puertas de la muerte, moriría sin duda pero sobretodo no se arrepentía de la vida que había llevado, no se arrepentía de nada, solo de una cosa y ni eso ya que fue aquel error lo que le dio la felicidad 

Escucho los pasos de su verdugo y la vio. Con su cabello en una trenza larga de color rubio con ojos tan azules como el mar. Con cuerpo atlético y de altura promedio. Ahí en frente de el estaba la mujer la cual desde niño siempre le sacaba suspiros, ahí frente a el estaba aquella niña a la cual amo en secreto y a la cual siempre veía a lo lejos con admiración y añoro. 

-hola Hiccup- escucho la voz aterciopelada de la mujer mientras esta se hincaba y lo miraba frente a frente. 

- **Astrid** \- susurro al tener a la valkiria de cabello rubio en frente de el. Pudo verla perfectamente notando los cambios que sufrió en los últimos años, pudo ver como aquel rostro había dejado las facciones de un infante solo para dejar ver a una hermosa mujer, pudo ver como el cuerpo de esta se había desarrollado dejando una figura que volvería loco a cualquier hombre, y vio sus ojos, aquellos ojos que añoraba ver otra vez, aquellos ojos que lo perseguían en sus sueños y para su dolor son aquellos ojos que lo vieron durante años como un estorbo, como un fracasado. 

Muchos lo vieron así pero sin dudarlo aquellos ojos era los que mas recordaba, recuerdo que empezó a despertar aquel lado salvaje y bestial que su alma escondía, recuerdo que hizo que aquel niño iluso de amor fuera opacado por la bestia salvaje que habitaba dentro de el. 

La valkiria de bellos ojos tomo su hacha y comenzó a cortar las cuerdas, aun sentía aquella emoción cuando escucho como aquel desaparecido volvía a su pueblo, aun sentía aquella emoción al haber lanzado las boleadoras y haberlo derribado para así tener la oportunidad que tanto esperaba. Sus manos temblaban y se sentía a desfallecer, había esperado aquel momento desde que sabia la verdad, quería liberarlo y poder retomar el tiempo perdido a pesar de que al que tanto buscaba era ahora un dragón, era ingenua al cambio que sufrió Hiccup en aquel momento. 

Al sentir como su cuerpo era liberado de aquel momento, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el dragón se levanto y acorralo a la vikinga entre el suelo y su cuerpo escamoso. Los recuerdos se arremolinaban en su cabeza haciendo que su cordura se fuera al demonio dejando un ser lleno de odio, miro fijamente esos ojos azules que denotaban sorpresa mientras su mente le recordaba la mirada de decepción y fastidio de parte de la rubia. Iba a rugirle en el rostro, iba a hacer que todos los huesos de Astrid vibrarán de miedo. Su boca llena de dientes se abrió preparando el rugido mas ensordecedor que iba a dar en su vida, sin embargo aquella explosión de sentimientos nunca llego, nunca salio al ser tapado por el tacto cálido de una mano blanca. 

Miro a su presa y vio lo que jamas creyó que vería, ahí enfrente de el estaba Astrid Hofferson con su mano tocándole la mejilla y sus ojos zafiro derramando lágrimas. 

\- lo siento - escuchó el susurro de la valkiria que acariciaba de forma tierna el rostro del dragón. - de verdad lo lamento Hiccup, lamento no haberte ayudado, lamento todas esas miradas crueles que te lance, lamento no haber intentado conocerte - 

Estaba escuchando bien? La mujer de la cual estuvo enamorado estaba pidiéndole perdón por como lo había tratado, le estaba pidiendo perdón por todos esos sentimientos que el tenia reprimidos en su corazón, pero como? Como le estaba pidiendo perdón por algo que nadie, además de su fiel amigo, sabia? Su cara debió haber demostrado la interrogante porque al momento la rubia alzó cierto objeto que nunca creyó volver a ver. 

" mi libreta " se dijo para si mismo al ver la libreta de piel de color café entre las manos de la rubia. 

\- después de que escapaste, tu padre ordeno quemar todas tus cosas, el no quería volver a saber nada de ti así que le pidió a los vikingos en entrenamiento que reunieran todas tus cosas y las quemáramos - dijo mientras dejaba abría la libreta en aquellos dibujos en los cuales había ilustrado aquel infierno que había vivido. - desde aquel día en que te vi hablando solo y mostrando como las escamas estaban por gran parte de tu cuerpo decidí buscar respuestas y fue aquí donde las encontré - 

-" rayos "- escucho a su amigo dentro de su cabeza - " tenia la esperanza de que no hubiera visto nada" - 

\- perdoname Hiccup - rogó la rubia con dolor sin embargo en aquel momento la ira del dragón no había sido apaciguada haciendo que como única respuesta el dragón le gruñera de manera amenazante cerca del rostro. 

Extendió sus salas y salto para irse volando, sin embargo el dolor agudo que recorrió su columna hizo que el dragón solo cayera al suelo de manera ruidosa. 

"Genial" pensó para si mismo al ver como una de sus alas estaba quebrada. 

\- estas herido - escucho como la rubia se acercaba para atenderlo así que se paro y le gruño de manera amenazante a la rubia - tengo que ayudarte - dijo Astrid mientras levantaba las manos para poder tocar al dragón sin embargo todos los intentos de la rubia fueron en vano gracias a que el dragón le golpeo con la cola haciendo que esta cayera para atrás. 

Iba a darse la vuelta, iba a irse de aquel lugar a pesar de que no sabia como, sin embargo fue detenido cuando una voz lo detuvo. 

\- "el destino no se puede cambiar" - escucho la voz de su amigo el cual apareció encima del lago flotando. 

\- **Toothless?** \- pregunto viendo a su amigo el cual solo miraba a un punto fijo en la nada - amigo que pasa? - 

\- "lo que se modifica nunca afectara al final" - dijo en transe y como si fuera un mal sueño, aquel sol de mañana fue cubierto por la luna tintada de rojo mientras en aquella cala se vio rodeada por una aurora boreal morada. 

\- **no otra vez** \- se dijo al recordar aquellos últimos días que paso siendo humano solo para después ver como su cuerpo se iluminaba ante la atónita mirada de Astrid que veía como aquel paisaje se desvanecía junto a la luz dejando ver a un hombre alto de cabello castaño rebelde con alas negras emergiendo de su espalda, una cola saliendo del final de su columna y unas garras afiladas saliendo de la punta de sus dedos. 

\- Hiccup! - dijo al ver como la figura se levantaba con las manos en la cabeza mientras sus ojos verdes se abrían, era la versión adulta del muchacho flaco que alguna vez conoció el cual en aquel momento estaba totalmente desnudo dejando ver su piel salpicada de pecas y su cuerpo atlético. 

\- Astrid - gimió en un susurro el híbrido cayendo al suelo totalmente inconsciente. 

**CONTINUARA**


	2. Rencor del pasado

**La Valkiria y el dragon**

 **Rencor del pasado**

El tiempo paso dejando el día atrás para darle la bienvenida a la noche, el frío gélido de aquella noche de luna llena hizo que Hiccup despertara del sueño profundo en el que había caído por la tarde. 

Al abrir los ojos su mente pudo ver aquella cueva en la hondonada cerca de punta cuervo. Como había llegado a aquel lugar? Se pregunto y cuando estaba a punto de pararse se llevo uno de los mayores sustos en su vida. 

-que demonios?- grito exaltado al ver que su piel no estaba recubierta por las escamas negras de siempre. Con rapidez se paro solo para volver a caer al suelo al sentir el dolor que recorrió toda su columna vertebral. Cuando miro para atrás se encontró con sus alas negras y su cola donde una de estas estaba inmovilizada por lo que parecía una barra de metal. 

-Toothless! Sal ahora mismo- grito desesperado el castaño mientras se palpaba su cuerpo con incredulidad. 

-"podrías dejar de gritar tanto"- salio el espectro a la luz mientras se restregaba uno de sus ojos con una de sus patas-"por los dioses mi cabeza palpita como si aun estuviera vivo"- dijo el dragón gimoteando de dolor. 

\- oh lamento haberte despertado reptil inutil- dijo con enojo el hibrido. 

-"oye, ¿porque las ofensas personales?"- 

-Toothless ¿no notas algo diferente?- dijo con fastidio mientras se señalaba a si mismo. 

\- "hmm no"- dijo este mientras se sentaba en el suelo. 

-VOLVI A SER HUMANO LAGARTIJA TONTA!- el grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte que hizo volar a todas las aves del lugar. 

-" hiccup calmate"- dijo el espectro mientras veía como su amigo humano o bueno casi humano caminaba de lado a lado enfurruñado y mal diciendo entre gruñidos guturales. 

\- como quieres que me calme- dijo este tomando una roca que aventó contra el dragón el cual al no tener cuerpo físico fue traspasado por la roca - esto es tu culpa- 

-"mi culpa?"- pregunto indignado el dragón -"¿como puede ser mi culpa?"- 

\- tu fuiste el que me volvió a transformar- dijo Hiccup. 

-" ¿enserio? No recuerdo"- dijo de manera inocente el reptil mirando a los árboles en un intento de recordar. 

-pudrete Toothless- 

-"oye, solo soy un espectro, yo no puedo transformarte cuando se me de la gana"- dijo el reptil -" si te transformaste de nuevo es porque algo te falta por hacer aqui, los lazos que unen al destino se estrechan para equilibrar lo que cambiaste"- recordó el Night fury. 

-si si eso me lo dijiste la primera vez- dijo Hiccup sin parar su ida y venida de lado a lado- lo que no entiendo es porque diablos soy mitad humano, mitad dragón. No puedo pasar por un humano normal ni explicarle nada de lo que paso a la manada- 

-"ya quiero ver la cara de Stormfly cuando te vea"- dijo Toothless con burla haciendo temblar al vikingo de solo pensar en como reaccionaria el dragón azul y amarillo. 

-despertaste- se escucho una voz detrás del híbrido el cual volteando a mirar vio a la valkiria de ojos azules y cabello rubio. 

\- astrid- dijo en un susurro al ver a la rubia de ojos zafiro con su hacha en la espalda y una canasta de gran tamaño, iba vestida con una camisa sin mangas azul junto con la falda de picos y hombreras de metal y unas vendas en sus manos. 

\- veo que las vendas que te puse no te incomodan- dijo esta dejando la canasta en el suelo a lo cual Hiccup solo miro a las alas que sobresalían de su espalda donde se notaban los vendajes y la barra de metal. 

\- ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto el castaño con el ceño fruncido mientras se alejaba de la rubia. 

\- vine a verte- respondió con simpleza la rubia. 

\- pues no te necesito así que vete- dijo Hiccup dándole la espalda a la rubia y adentrándose a la cueva. 

\- Hiccup- llamo astrid la cual al ver que no logro detener al híbrido se acerco agarrándolo de la muñeca solo para que el castaño se librara de su tacto con brusquedad- quiero ayudarte- 

\- oh enserio? La gran Astrid Hofferson ofreciendo su mano perfecta todopoderosa para ayudar a la vergüenza de Stoick- dijo con sarcasmo mordaz. 

-lo lamento- dijo Astrid mirando a los ojos verdes de Hiccup -leí tu libreta y...- 

-¿ crees que por haber leído mi libreta sabes como me sentí durante 10 años?- corto Hiccup con enojo acorralando a la mujer de ojos azulados contra la pared de la cueva -¿crees que una simple disculpa lograras arreglar el pasado?- dijo agachando su cabeza para dejarla a la altura de la de Astrid al ser este mas alto que ella. 

El silencio entre los dos se instalo siendo minutos en los que la mirada destellante de odio y rencor de Hiccup se encontraba con la mirada doliente y culpable de Astrid. 

-eso crei- dijo Hiccup alejándose para irse al lago y poder echarse agua en la cara. 

-no-respondió después de un tiempo. 

-¿que?- 

\- se que con un lo siento no cambiare lo que te hice durante tanto tiempo- dijo Astrid solo para después mirar con decisión a Hiccup y acercarse con paso firme al híbrido el cual se paro erguido ante la rubia que lo encaro. - pero quiero remediar las cosas que hice, quiero reparar el pasado al que yo y los demás te sentenciamos así que haré todo lo posible para cumplir mi cometido- y ahí frente a el estaba aquella determinación que tanto caracterizaba a la rubia- y por como están las cosas soy lo único que tienes en este momento- 

\- he estado bien sin ti durante 5 años, y eso no va a cambiar- 

\- si, estabas bien siendo dragón, pero ahora no lo eres, volviste a ser humano y te guste o no necesitas de mi ayuda- dijo señalándolo de cuerpo completo. 

-me puedo ir cuando quiera- Hiccup con seguridad y cruzándose de brazos. 

\- a si? ¿Y como planeas hacerlo con tu ala rota?- respondió a pesar de que sabia que el estaba en aquel estado por culpa de ella- dime que vas a hacer Haddock ¿vas a irte caminando hasta el muelle de berk así con tus alas y cola reluciendo en frente de todos los vikingos?- pregunto haciendo que el híbrido gruñera al ver que la valkiria de mirada celeste tenia razon- eso creí- y caminando hacia la canasta la abrió y le lanzó a la cara un paquete envuelto en cuero el cual Hiccup destapo dejando ver unos pantalones negros y una camisa de color roja. 

\- ¿y esto para que?- 

\- para que te vistas idiota- dijo enojada Astrid solo para desviar la mirada y así ocultar el sonrojo que se asomó por su rostro - estas desnudo- dijo con vergüenza a lo cual Hiccup no había caído en cuenta. Tantos años sin prenda que usar hizo que se olvidara de la importancia de aquello. 

Con vergüenza Hiccup tomo las prendas y vio que la camisa estaba rasgada en la parte de la espalda para dejar espacio para sus alas y al igual que la camisa el pantalón tenia un hueco por el cual cabía su cola. Se puso el pantalón sin mucha dificulta sin embargo cuando intento ponerse la camisa se vio en problemas al no poder doblar bien una de sus alas. 

Al escuchar los gemidos de dolor de parte del castaño Astrid dejo lo que estaba haciendo y agarro la camisa de las manos de Hiccup. 

-yo puedo solo- refunfuño el híbrido intentando coger la camisa de las manos blancas de Astrid la cual le propino un buen golpe en el estomago haciendo que Hiccup se doblara de dolor dejando de batallar con la rubia. 

-claramente no puedes- y así con delicadeza encajo la punta de las alas en las rasgaduras para así llevarla hasta la espalda de Hiccup rozando por un breve momento su mano con la piel del híbrido haciendo que una corriente gélida recorriera la espalda de Hiccup. 

-"ja deberías ver tu cara"- dijo Toothless desde su interior. 

-cierra la boca- dijo Hiccup en un susurro. 

-dijiste algo- preguntó Astrid terminando de acomodar la prenda. 

-nada- refunfuño Hiccup y al ver la camisa que le quedaba perfecta volvió a gruñir- gracias- 

-de nada- dijo la rubia solo para darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la canasta que había traido- imagino que no has comido nada, sin poder volar un dragón no es capaz de pescar así que te traje el almuerzo- y así de la canasta saco un largo pescado el cual lanzo al aire siendo atrapado por el hibrido entre sus garras alargadas. 

A pesar del pescado el cual con su olor hacia rugir el estomago del castaño este se mantuvo reacio a comer mirando con desconfianza a la menor de los Hofferson. 

Al ver la desconfianza mostrada por el híbrido Astrid rodó los ojos con fastidio - no le puse nada- 

-deshaste de la hacha- demando Hiccup mientras miraba a los ojos de la menor hofferson. 

-¿que?- 

\- si vas a estar merodeando por este lugar no quiero que tengas esa cosa al alcance de tu mano- gruño sin dejar aquella posición en cuatro puntos de apoyo pareciendo una bestia a punto de saltar al ataque. 

-no estas en posición de reclamar Haddock- desafío Astrid. 

-o sueltas esa cosa o de esta cala solo uno de los dos saldrá con vida- y a pesar de sentir sus piernas tiritar Hiccup no dejo su postura rígida mostrando aquella bestia que mantenía enjaulada. 

La batalla de miradas demoro durante un par de minutos hasta que la rubia agacho su cabeza y soltando un suspiro de cansancio cogió su hacha y la arrojo contra un árbol haciendo que esta quedara clavada en la madera. 

-¿feliz?- y como respuesta solo recibió un bufido de parte del híbrido el cual empezó a comer el pescado crudo haciendo que Astrid hiciera una cara de asco al ver aquello - aquí hay mas por si quieres- dijo para después sacar un pescado de la canasta y clavarlo en una rama y cocinarlo en una fogata que hizo con un par de rocas. 

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ambos estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos mientras evitaban cualquier contacto físico. 

Astrid comió su pescado y volvió a la canasta para tomar otro, al abrir la canasta de mimbre se dio cuenta que esta estaba ya a la mitad así que con la mirada empezó a buscar al castaño encontrándolo acostado sobre su estomago con sus manos sirviéndole de almohada a su cabeza la cual solo miraba el lago de aquel lugar. 

Quería acercarse, quería hablarle y preguntarle todas y cada una de las miles de preguntas que se planteaban en su cabeza, sin embargo sabia que Hiccup estaba resentido y era entendible, era entendible que el estuviera enojado por todo lo que le hizo berk y solo había que ver la destrucción que dejo en la aldea para saber que su ira era sin duda gigantesca. 

Saco la libreta de Hiccup de una mochila que cargaba a la cintura y la acaricio con la punta de las llenas recordando el día en que la encontró.

 _Habia pasado una semana desde la desaparición del heredero de berk, una semana desde aquel momento en que el muchacho de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños había logrado calmar a un furioso Monstrous nightmare en frente de toda la aldea hablándole como a un amigo._

_Sin duda había mucho de que pensar y cotillear a la hora del almuerzo, una semana y el tema principal era Hiccup donde los vikingos se hacían miles de preguntas en especial a donde había ido el castaño después de aquella mañana donde fue la ultima vez que lo vieron con vida._

_Al día siguiente después de aquel suceso se encontró la ropa de Hiccup en el acantilado, algunos creían que se había suicidado sin embargo, ¿en donde estaba el cuerpo?_

_"No me importa que hubiera pasado con ese traidor" había declarado Stoick por la tarde cuando le llevaron la ropa de su hijo. A pesar de aquello era sabido que el jefe lloraba al castaño a pesar de sus palabras, y solo había que ver como el jefe carismático que siempre había velado por la aldea se había transformado en una persona fría y distante que daba ordenes cortantes y miradas vacías._

_-quien lo diría, el pescado parlanchín nunca dejó de ser lo que era, solo una patada en el trasero de este pueblo- dijo con altanería Snotlout mientras se recostaba en una pose relajada en el almuerzo donde todos los aprendices estaban reunidos. Las lecciones se habían pospuesto ya que Gobber sin duda estaba afectado por lo ocurrido y no era un secreto que este tenia sin duda una preferencia y cariño por el castaño._

_-¿patada en el trasero?- preguntó con malicia Tuffnut - ¿que no eras tu el que estaba siempre detrás de Hiccup cuando el empezó a ser el mejor en la academia?_

_-o Hiccup eres increíble nunca vi a un dragón hacer eso- termino Ruffnut imitando al azabache._

_-cierren la boca- amenazo consiguiendo solo que los presentes se rieran de aquello. Todos menos una._

_-Astrid, Astrid ¡ASTRID!- grito la gemela golpeando el hombro de la rubia solo para después caer al suelo por un golpe en la cara de parte de la valkiria de ojos azules._

_-¿que quieres?- dijo destilando rencor y fastidio en sus palabras._

_-estabas demasiado pensativa- respondió la gemela mientras se cuadraba otra vez la quijada._

_-estoy bien- y así todos siguieron hablando mientras la rubia de ojos azules se perdía entre sus pensamientos. Recordaba el día antes de lo ocurrido en el ruedo. Había salido frustrada al haber perdido contra Hiccup así que con determinación lo siguió por el bosque, estaba decidida a conseguir respuesta aunque a pesar de su sigilo parecía que el castaño detectaba cualquier sonido que ella hiciera._

_"¿Desde cuando es tan perceptible y cuidadoso?" recordó haberse preguntado a si misma. Lo siguió hasta que lo vio desaparecer por una cala la cual para su sorpresa había bajado con la agilidad de un gato._

_"He venido por respuestas y te guste o no tendrás que responder" había dicho Hiccup al aire o eso parecía ya que veía a un punto fijo. Discutía, pero lo hacia sólo gritaba y hablaba sobre haber matado a alguien pero a quien._

_" que demonios" se había dicho a si misma al ver como Hiccup se quito la camisa mostrando su torso "¿esas son escamas?" estaba lejos pero podría jurar que había visto escamas sobre la piel del muchacho. Escuchó toda la conversación hasta que esta fue a parar al acantilado donde al parecer el castaño mas calmado se comió un pescado regurgitado de un terrible terror haciendo que la rubia hiciera una cara de asco sin embargo cuando todo parecía acabar vio como un as de luz envolvió a Hiccup y la segó durante un momento. ¿Que acababa de pasar? Se pregunto pero a pesar de su curiosidad salio corriendo cuando vio que Hiccup se dio cuenta de su presencia solo para que al día siguiente pasara lo que paso esa mañana._

_-¿en que demonios te metiste Hiccup?- susurro mientras miraba su plato ensimismada._

_-jefe- exclamo Fishlegs sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos y haciendo que todos los vikingos miraran al líder de la isla el cual tenia un semblante indescriptible._

_-quiero que vayan a mi casa y saquen todas las cosas de Hiccup de su cuarto y las quemen- dijo con voz gruesa y decidida haciendo que todos los aprendices se exaltaran._

_-¿todo jefe?- pregunto Astrid._

_-todo. Quiero que saquen todo y lo quemen en el bosque- sentencio para darse la vuelta - y lo quiero para antes del atardecer-_

_Y así desapareció el pelirrojo dejando a los aprendices con temor los cuales comieron rápido y se dirigieron a la casa del jefe la cual estaba vacía. Subieron las escaleras encontrándose con la habitación de Hiccup empezando a desocupar todo._

_-por Odin. ¿Cuanto tiempo libre tenia el estorbo?- exclamo Snotlout cogiendo planos de armas que Hiccup tenia en su mesa._

_-wow, es increíble, esto es demasiado complejo- admiro Fishlegs tomando los planos -es una lastima que tengamos que quemar esto-_

_\- no lo haremos-_

_-¿que?- exclamaron todos mirando a Astrid._

_-esto es trabajo de la fragua, que Gobber decida que hacer-_

_-pero Stoick dijo...-_

_-ya se lo que dijo- corto Astrid -pero a pesar de Hiccup ser un inútil o un estorbo era uno de los nuestros y cosas así nos pueden ser de utilidad- sentenció._

_Así todos siguieron acumulando las cosas y sacándolas de la casa. Mientras Tuffnut y Snotlout sacaban el escritorio de este cayo una libreta de cuero la cual Astrid recogió y abrió para ver su contenido. La primera pagina era un dibujo de un dragón que jamas había visto surcando una noche estrellada. Cada detalle cada línea estaba cuidadosamente dibujada dándole un toque elegante al dibujo. Paso la pagina y vio una hoja llena de palabras._

_"Me estoy volviendo loco. Lo escuho, lo veo esta por todos lados, lo derribe y lo asesine ahora parece que su fantasma me sigue. Todo desde aquella fatídica noche" leyó las palabras escritas pensando en su significado, lo derribo y lo asesino pero a quien?, se referirá a la misma persona de la que habla solo? Pero quien era y por algún motivo que no sabia devolvió la hoja dejando ver el dibujo del dragón._

_"Derribe un Night Fury" recordó la redada de hace unos días haciendo que todo su mundo diera vueltas._

_-en verdad mato a un Night Fury- susurro Astrid para si misma._

_-encontraste algo?- preguntó Ruffnut haciendo que por inercia escondiera el libro detrás de su espalda._

_-nada, no es nada- dijo ocultando la libreta detrás de su espalda haciendo que la gemela se encogiera de hombros._

_Terminaron su labor y entre todos quemaron las cosas del castaño en el fondo del bosque y como era de esperarse nadie se quedo a hacer homenaje al castaño. Todos se fueron excepto la rubia de mirada zafiro la cual miró el fuego consumir las pertenencias del heredero de berk, miro las llamas con la convicción de descubrir la verdad._

Aquella noche leyó todo el libro pasando de largo la noche, toda la verdad revelada en una noche, cada parte del puzzle fue cuadrado, cada imagen y dibujo lograron hacer que Astrid recapitulara todo lo acontecido en la vida de Hiccup y prueba de que todo era verdad era la carencia de ataques, los 5 años de paz que tuvieron y todo gracias al híbrido sentado en el fondo de la cueva. Desde aquel día su mente no paraba de pensar en el castaño, preguntándose que estaría haciendo, como viviría en aquel momento, si era feliz pero sobre todo si su corazón estaba dispuesto a perdonar y ahora tenia la oportunidad. 

Miro el cielo y vio como la luna estaba en su punto mas álgido dictándole la partida. Fijo sus ojos en Hiccup el cual no había despegado su mirada del lago perdido en sus pensamientos, su mirada nostálgica fue suficiente para hacer que Astrid supiera que estaba rememorando el pasado así que con cautela se acerco al draconiano hasta quedar a su lado sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos haciendo que fijara la vista en la vikinga. 

-ya me voy- aviso Astrid-se me esta pasando la hora y tengo que volver a la aldea- 

Le hubiera gustado haber recibido alguna palabra alguna silaba de parte del ojiverde sin embargo lo único que recibió fue un bufido y que Hiccup se parara de su lugar y se adentrara a la cueva. 

Resignada y con la cabeza agachada se dirigió a la salida de la cala. 

-te dejo lo que queda de pescado por si te da hambre- dijo antes de salir y así sin mas salio de la hondonada. 

-"eso fue un poco grosero y cruel ¿no crees?"- le dijo Toothless apareciendo al lado de Hiccup. 

-durante 10 años lo único que quise es que ella me mirara y me sonriera por algún motivo, que dejara de mirarme como el estorbo que era- dijo mirando a un punto fijo en la cala. 

-"y lo hace ahora"- 

-si, el problema es que ya no la necesitó, ni ella ni a ningún vikingo. Todos ellos están muertos para mi- sentenció el castaño acostándose en el suelo dispuesto a dormirse. 

-"te guste o no, la necesitas si quieres volver a volar"- 

\- cuando me cure me ire de este lugar y no volveré jamas, no tendré que volver a verla en mi vida y sin duda es lo que mas anhelo en este momento- aunque su voz salia con convicción y decisión, muy dentro de su ser una parte de el rebosaba de alegría al volverla a ver. 

Por su parte la decaída valkiria camino por el bosque sin poder quitarse la mirada de desprecio del híbrido. 

"Así se siente" pensó para ella misma. Su camino fue en silencio y lleno de pensamientos rondando en su cabeza y sin darse cuenta llego a la destruida aldea de berk. 

-Astrid- escuchó y al alzar su cabeza vio a ruffnut y su grupo dirigirse asía ella. 

-hola chicos- saludo con desgano. 

\- te estábamos buscando nos tenias...- estaba hablando el regordete ingerman pero de un momento a otro Snotlout empujo con fuerza al rubio quedando frente a la valkiria. 

\- se podría saber donde estabas- demando con seriedad el azabache. 

\- en ningún lugar que a ti te importe- y así de un fuerte empujón aparto al jorgenson de su camino dirigiéndose al gran salón pero antes de poder hacer algo la mano robusta del azabache la agarro por el brazo deteniéndola. 

\- no puedes hablarme de esa manera. Te recuerdo que eres mi prometida y me debes respeto- grave error.

 ** _Continuara..._**


	3. El Pueblo en Cenizas

**La Valkiria y el Dragon**

 **Hola ¿cómo han estado? Si ya se que me tarde un poco, pero he de decir que con la ultima entrega de la película volví a sentir aquella inspiración que tanto me impulsaba a escribir estas historias así que eme aquí. Antes de empezar este capítulo solo diré, AME LA ULTIMA PELICULA. Es extraño saben, estaba tan ansioso por verla que cada minuto lo disfrute, sin embargo, al llegar al final sentí un vacío extraño, al saber que era la última vez que sabría de aquella increíble historia. Es un sabor amargo y dulce a la vez, un sabor que me desagrada pero que a la vez disfruto.**

 **En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo.**

 **El pueblo en cenizas**

\- se podría saber dónde estabas- demando con seriedad el azabache.

\- en ningún lugar que a ti te importe- y así de un fuerte empujón aparto al jorgenson de su camino dirigiéndose al gran salón, pero antes de poder hacer algo la mano robusta del azabache la agarro por el brazo deteniéndola.

\- no puedes hablarme de esa manera. Te recuerdo que eres mi prometida y me debes respeto- grave error.

Con fuerza Astrid atrajo al vikingo de cabello azabache para recibirlo con un fuerte rodillazo en sus costillas haciendo que el vikingo enano se agarrara con fuerza la parte afectada solo para después sentir como sus pies volaban ante la barrida circular que había hecho Astrid haciendo que Snotloud cayera al piso ruidosamente. Cuando este intento volverse a parar el filo del hacha de Astrid se encajo entre los dientes de este rozando la comisura de su boca haciendo que temblara de miedo.

-escucha muy atentamente porque no lo voy a repetir-dijo Astrid poniendo su rodilla en la garganta del azabache y haciendo una leve presión con su hacha lo cual hizo que los dientes del vikingo robusto sonaran contra el frio metal del arma de la vikinga -tu y yo no somos nada aun y nunca lo seremos aun después de la boda. Si acepte fue por el beneficio que traería a mi familia y por el simple hecho de mantener lo poco que queda de esta isla pero que quede claro, tu sobre mi no mandas- y con fuerza tomo el cabello negro entre sus manos para jalar con fuerza -así que si llegas a repetir esa estupidez una vez más, tendrás envidia de Gobber por tener dos de sus extremidades completas, de acuerdo?- y con aquello soltó al menor de los Jorgenson solo para después darle un fuerte golpe con la empuñadura de su hacha rompiendo la nariz del futuro jefe de Berk haciendo que este empezara a chorrear sangre -Fishlegs ayúdalo y llévalo a donde Gothi- ordeno para después darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección a la aldea, o bueno lo poco que quedaba de ella.

El panorama era sin duda desolador y triste, ni una sola de las casas se había salvado dejando solo madera quemada y humo alrededor. De entre su bolso saco un pañuelo el cual amarro alrededor de su boca para no respirar el humo que llenaba el lugar. Viera por donde viera solo lograba encontrar gente manchadas de ceniza buscando sus pocas pertenencias entre la hierba tintada de negro por los residuos del fuego. Unos años atrás abría sentido mucho odio contra aquel que hubiera hecho aquello a su preciada isla, sin embargo, aquello cambio cuando volvió a ver al muchacho que durante 5 años habito entre sus pensamientos y el cual protagonizo varias veces entre sus sueños.

-veo que volviste a poner a Snotlout en su lugar- escucho la voz ronca y alegre de Gobber el cual, al igual que Astrid, tenía un pañuelo en su boca ocultando sus dientes torcidos y su barba larga sucia por la ceniza. Puso amistosamente su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia la cual correspondió el gesto posando su mano en la espalda del herrero.

\- me pregunto cuando se rendirá, te juro que algún día romperé todos sus huesos y aun así llegara a molestarme- dijo con una sonrisa al estar con el rubio. Después del escándalo de Hiccup y de haberle presentado los planos a Gobber, la rubia se ofreció para remplazar al castaño en su trabajo en la fragua y al no tener clases ya que cierto Night Fury destruyo el ruedo y a la vez liberando a todos los dragones, ella empezó a trabajar con el rubio.

Era gracioso, a Hiccup lo llamaban "Hiccup el inútil" pero después de una semana sin su presencia, el numero de armas y herramientas para afilar y reparar en la aldea fue tan grande que se necesitó vaciar una de las antorchas para almacenarlas y esperar a que alguien las reparara. Durante aquellos 5 años Gobber y Astrid pasaron la mayoría de los días juntos como aprendiz y maestro y a pesar de que el rubio tenía su corazón destrozado por la pérdida del castaño, encontró en la valkiria un refugio en el cual esconderse y al igual que el herrero, la vikinga mas fuerte de su generación volvió a Gobber en su mayor confidente.

-recuerda que algún día necesitaras un heredero y tendrás que compartir cierta intimidad con él, y no podrá hacerlo desmembrarlo- recordó Gobber con una sonrisa haciendo que Astrid se estremeciera bajo su brazo.

-por favor no me recuerdes eso, además solo necesitaría su entrepierna sus manos y pies no sirven para nada-

-solo recuerda- dijo el Herrero bajando su pañuelo y voltear a la valkiria tomando los hombros de esta -siempre estaré a tu lado y si el enano te hace sufrir, yo hare que pague por intentar de lastimarte- y así abrazo a Astrid la cual escondió su rostro entre el pecho del vikingo recordando un escenario similar.

 _-¿estas segura de esto?- pregunto Gobber a la rubia que afilaba una lanza en la piedra giratoria._

 _-estoy segura- dijo Astrid alzando la lanza y viendo como esta resplandecía ante su trabajo, la dejo a un lado para después tomar una espada y cuando estuvo a punto de prender la rueda, la mano del herrero le rapo la espada y la lanzo al suelo -hey-_

 _-Astrid esto no es un juego- dijo tomando a la rubia por los hombros -tu no eres ganado para que alguien te compre- y exhalando se sentó para mirar con ojos tristes a su aprendiz -¿Por qué aceptaste?-_

 _Habían pasado 3 años desde que cesaron los ataques de dragones, 3 años desde que trabajaba en la fragua y 3 años desde la desaparición de Hiccup. Aquella mañana Stoick y Spitelout habían llegado a la casa de los Hofferson ofreciendo una gran suma de dinero a la madre y padre de Astrid a cambio de la mano de su hija. Estos dejaron la decisión a su amada hija la cual a pesar de sentir repulsión en contra del hijo del Jorgenso, acepto si así podía ayudar a su familia._

 _-Gobber, los ataques de dragones cesaron hace ya 3 años, sabes que mi familia vivía del intercambio de sus pieles y ya hace un par de semanas se acabo el dinero que se había guardado- dijo Astrid._

 _-si quieres te aumento lo que ganas- y tomando las manos de la valkiria la vio a los ojos y continuo – no quiero que te amarres a alguien a quien no amas-_

 _-nunca he necesitado del amor- a pesar de que cierto castaño no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza -además Snotlout dejaría caer la isla en menos de 3 días- dijo con burla haciendo sonreír al herrero._

 _-eso me alivia un poco- y así abrazo a la valkiria la cual escondió su rostro en el pecho del rubio -solo quiero que seas feliz-_

 _Felicidad, siempre escucho que no había mayor felicidad que pasar la vida al lado de la persona que se ama, sin embargo, el corazón de ella era llenado por un amor platónico que jamás podría corresponder. Que irónica era la vida, ella fue el amor platónico del hijo del jefe y ahora que ya no estaba a su lado los papeles se habían invertido._

 _-quiero darte la felicidad que no le pude dar a él- dijo con dolor._

 _\- no digas eso- dijo abrazando mas fuerte al herrero -fuiste uno de los pocos que lo apoyo y te aseguro que el estaría agradecido-_

 _-gracias Astrid-_

Aquel día había aceptado gracias a ese deber que sentía con su pueblo, gracias a aquel deber que sentía con su gente, además no creyó que el dueño de su corazón volvería. Así es, Astrid Hofferson se había enamorado de Hiccup Haddock con solo haber visto y leído lo que dejo atrás dándose cuenta del error que cometió, de no haber visto a la increíble persona que era el castaño y ahora que este había vuelto, estaba en una encrucijada.

Además, quería coger de la mano al herrero y arrastrarlo hasta donde estaba aquel al que consideró como su propio hijo, quería ver al herrero borrar aquel vacío que la partida de su primer aprendiz dejo. Sin embargo, unos ojos verdes y llenos de odio se asomaron por su memoria recordando la ira que el hibrido le guardaba a su gente y si bien no la ataco, no sabia cual sería su reacción al ver al rubio.

-por cierto- dijo Gobber sacando a la rubia de sus cavilaciones – Stoick pidió que fueras al gran salón. Quiere hablar contigo –

-gracias, iré en este instante -dijo Astrid despidiéndose del herrero el cual la vio con una sonrisa al ver como esta se dirigía hacia el gran salón solo para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse a ayudar a los demás-

Camino por el camino que llevaba al gran salón siendo saludada por todos con respeto algo lo cual se daba al ser la futura jefa de Berk y posible salvación de la aldea. Cuando llego al salón entre la roca vio como las mesas estaban llenas de heridos.

-hija- dijo una mujer rubia que se acerco y abrazo a la muchacha siendo correspondida por esta.

-hola mama- dijo a la mujer a su lado. Gil de Hofferson una de las mas habilidosas de la aldea, antigua y gran amiga de la difunta Valka Haddock y madre de la futura jefa.

-¿Cómo estás? Te estuvimos buscando- dijo la castaña de ojos azules tomando a su hija por el hombro.

-fui a cazar al bosque- mintió Astrid -creí haber derribado un dragón, pero no tuve suerte-

-bueno, 5 años de paz oxidan a cualquiera- dijo con una sonrisa mirando alrededor -aunque esto si que fue diferente, no había un ataque tan grande desde hace tanto tiempo-

-yo no recuerdo haber vivido una redada tan animada- dijo confundida la menor de los Hofferson.

-la ultima fue cuando tu estabas muy pequeña-dijo para después mirar al fondo del salón viendo al sujeto que quería -fue en esa redada que Valka murió-

Astrid siguió su mirada en donde vio a Stoick el cual estaba ayudando a mover a un enfermo a una mesa.

-a veces pienso que la vida hace miserable a alguien que no lo merece-

-pero lo que le hiso a Hiccup fue un poco cruel ¿no crees? - pregunto Astrid a su madre.

-si lo fue- afirmo Gil solo para después mirar a su hija -pero te puedo asegurar que se arrepiente con todo su corazón a pesar de que no lo demuestra. Lo conozco Astrid y sé que Stoick carga con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros con una cadena de tristeza atada a su cuello. Cualquiera que sea humano con ese deber tiene derecho a equivocarse-

Y al igual que su madre, la valkiria de ojos azules y cabello dorado, compartía el mismo pensamiento de su progenitora. Mentiría si dijera que no sintió en algún momento rencor contra el vikingo pelirrojo por la manera en que trato a Hiccup aquella mañana, no obstante, sentía empatía por el jefe del cual se sabía que sufría la perdida de su amado hijo así este dijera lo contrario.

-bueno yo me voy- dijo Gil dándole una palmada amistosa a la valkiria -voy a ver a tu padre. Lunt podrá ser el vikingo más fiero de la aldea, pero cuando es herido puede llegar a hacer mas escandalo que un niño pequeño- dijo la madre de Astrid dirigiéndose a una esquina donde un hombre robusto y rubio era atendido por Gothi en un hombro que tenía una quemadura.

Después de haberse despedido de su madre, se dirigió a donde vio al jefe el cual terminaba de vendar la pierna de un hombre robusto y castaño.

-hola jefe- saludo Astrid poniendo su hacha a un lado de la mesa y ayudando al jefe a curar al vikingo.

-hola Astrid- saludo el pelirrojo mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente.

-tengo entendido que me estaba buscando-

-si- contesto el jefe tomando un vaso de agua el cual llevo a su boca para tomar un gran sorbo -necesito de tu ayuda-

-y ¿Qué necesita? – pregunto la de ojos zafiro centrando su mirada en Stoick.

-la cosa esta así- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla y se recostaba con cansancio -esas bestias voladoras hicieron un desastre, no tenemos naves ni tenemos hogares donde refugiarnos y de paso debemos cuidar de los heridos-

-¿pero…?-pregunto Astrid incitando al jefe a continuar.

-con la aldea cubierta de cenizas las probabilidades de que alguien se enferme son demasiadas altas y todo el pueblo no puede acomodarse en el gran salón- y así se recostó en un brazo solo para después gemir con dolor.

-jefe, ¿esta bien? - pregunto Astrid viendo el brazo de este el cual estaba astillado y con graves quemaduras.

\- no es nada- dijo apartando con gentileza a la valkiria la cual con fuerza tomo el brazo de ese y empezó a vendarlo -ese demonio me tomo con la guardia baja, pero juro que lo hare pagar- la ira destilaba de su boca contra el dragón que lo había lanzado contra una carreta hiriendo su extremidad en el proceso, dragón que era nada mas que el Night Fury y el hijo perdido del Stocik. Aquello era el tema de conversación de aquella mañana después del ataque, de como por primera vez en siglos un Night Fury se presentaba frente a frente con un vikingo dejando un temor infundido en el pueblo al recordar como este después de un rugido gutural hizo polvo lo poco que quedaba de su aldea. Dragon que ahora era mitad hombre mitad dragón y que estaba en el fondo de una cala con el ala rota y totalmente enfurecido contra los vikingos. -gracias- dijo Stoick después de que la rubia hubiera acabado de vendarle el brazo – estaba pensando en que podrías llevarte a los vikingos sanos, a los niños y mujeres al bosque para que así estos no se enfermen con el humo y las cenizas-

-creo que no es conveniente- dijo la valkiria – los vientos gélidos se sienten demasiado y la verdad en el bosque no hay refugio- "además de que me arriesgo a que encuentren a Hiccup" pensó para si misma -así que pensé que debíamos usar el ruedo. Las jaulas son lo suficientemente grandes como para refugiar a los que están sanos y de paso estaremos resguardados del clima-

-me gusta tu idea- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba con gentileza el hombro de la rubia -serás una increíble jefa- dijo haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

-bueno entonces me voy- dijo tomando su hacha y empezando a caminar, sin embargo, freno y miro para atrás al pelirrojo -jefe-

\- ¿si?-

-no quiero sonar irrespetuosa ni nada, pero…- y tomando una pausa suspiro y miro a los ojos al jefe para después continuar -usted no cree que debió dejarlos tranquilos, no haber hecho aquel ataque para no provocarlos-

-ellos son el enemigo-sentencio Stoick con el ceño fruncido -y nuestro deber es eliminarlos de la faz de la tierra sin importar que- dijo con decisión sin mostrar ningún signo de arrepentimiento.

-entiendo- y así se marcho la valkiria a cumplir la orden del jefe.

Cuando esta salió del recinto se encontró con el grupo de su generación y como le pidió el jefe de la aldea les ordeno reunir a todos los vikingos sanos, tanto niños, mujeres, ancianos y hombres a la entrada del gran salón. Después de media hora, la valkiria dio la información y todo el grupo se dirigió al ruedo donde se iban a refugiar.

-el night fury- se escucho entre el grupo haciendo que la atención de Astrid se centrara en este sin dejar de caminar.

-¿vieron la fuerza con la que lanzo a Stoick?- se escucho la voz gruesa de un hombre que hablaba en un grupo de 10 vikingos.

-¿enserio vieron uno?- pregunto una mujer que reconoció como la panadera, seguramente esta se refugio en el gran salón a la hora del ataque.

-si-

-no solo lo vimos, escuchamos cuando rugió encima de la antorcha- dijo uno de los hombres.

-¿eso fue lo que sonó? Creí que había sido un Monstrous Nightmare-

-ojalá hubiera sido uno de esos- dijo un hombre bajito y rubio -después de haber lanzado a Stoick contra una carreta ataco a todos con ese fuego morado-

Sin dudarlo por un segundo, estaba segura de que ese sería el tema de conversación de toda esa semana.

-los vikingos si que podemos llegar a ser chismosos- escucho a sus espaldas para ver a Gobber el cual se estaba limpiando los rastros de ceniza que había quedado en él.

-ni me lo digas- recordó con fastidio cuando su compromiso fue el tema de conversación durante mas de una semana lo cual hiso que a Snotlout se le creciera el ego mas de lo que debería.

\- ¿y? - dijo dándole un leve golpe en el hombro llamando su atención -¿tu que piensas? Porque tienes que admitir que eso fue impresionante-

"si supiera" pensó para si misma al recordar lo atónita que quedo al ver como el dragón negro se transformaba en el legítimo heredero al trono de Berk.

-si fue impresionante, aunque…- vacilo en si debía decir lo que pensaba.

-¿aunque?-

-si soy sincera era algo que se venia venir- finalizo la rubia.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Gobber.

-vamos Gobber. Teníamos una paz de mas de 5 años en la que en ningún momento supimos de los dragones, por mucho era como un terrible terror llegaba y se robaba un pez de las reservas-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Astrid?- pregunto el herrero con mirada seria.

-ellos no nos atacaban, habían parado- dijo con firmeza, pero sin levantar su voz al recordar que había demasiados vikingos cerca -nosotros no debimos haber hecho ese ataque a la isla de ellos-

-si. Y yo me decía que aquel día fue fácil entrar a las puertas de la oscuridad- recordó el rubio.

-y para saber que aquel día solo encontramos crías en la isla- susurro con resentimiento la valkiria.

-¿te sientes culpable?- pregunto Gobber incrédulo -si tu ni si quiera estuviste ese día-

-pero debí oponerme con más fuerza el día en que Stoick lo propuso-

Y sin decir mas se alejo para tomar la delantera y llegar a donde debían llegar. Después del escape de los dragones, fue imposible volver a capturar alguno por la falta de apariciones de esto lo cual conllevo a que el ruedo fuera abandonado dejándolo solo como basurero de objetos inservibles los cuales llenaban algunas de las prisiones. Con una orden de Astrid, todos los vikingos empezaron a limpiar el lugar para que así todos pudieran caber en las jaulas. Era gracioso, antes aquel lugar les servía para guardar y encerrar a las bestias mas fieras y grandes que hubieran visto, y ahora en la actualidad era el único lugar que les serviría de resguardo.

-que viejos tiempos- dijo Gobber llegando al centro de el ruedo donde se perdió en sus recuerdos cuando estaba entrenando a los nuevos reclutas.

-si- afirmo Astrid sin evitar recordar a cierto castaño que se había perdido durante años solo para volver como el conquistador y destructor de su aldea.

-recuerdo cuando hicimos el entrenamiento con el Zippleback- dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes torcidos.

-cuando una de las cabezas mordió el trasero de Tuffnut- dijo la de ojos zafiro haciendo que el herrero se carcajeara ante el recuerdo siendo acompañado por Astrid la cual aun recordaba cómo se había burlado junto con la gemela del muchacho su desgracia.

-si cuando el pescadito nos sorprendió a todos- dijo con nostalgia recordando a su antiguo aprendiz. Aquel día cuando el más escuálido de los aprendices le ordeno al dragón volver a la jaula y para sorpresa de todos, cuando estos con miedo le hicieron caso. Aquello dicho por el herrero hiso que Astrid volviera en el tiempo a aquel día.

 _-ahora Hiccup- y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, el vikingo de ojos verdes lanzo con fuerza el agua, aunque siendo el Hiccup el resultado posible solo fue uno y ese era el del fracaso._

" _no otra vez" pensó para si la rubia al ver como el castaño fallaba otra vez. Seguido el dragón rugió con fuerza mientras abría sus alas y mostraba sus dientes. Vio como la cabeza que escupe gas abrió la boca de la cual se asomó el humo verde por las comisuras de sus fauces._

 _Sin embargo, de un momento a otro el oji verde se levanto quedando totalmente erguido dejando escuchar unos leves gruñidos que salían de su boca._

 _-apártense si quieren salir vivos de aquí- alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Hiccup la cual sonaba un tono mas gruesa y atemorizante lo cual para resultado, y sorpresa de la menor de los Hofferson, hiso encoger al dragón de miedo._

 _Después de aquello el escuálido vikingo empezó a entablar una discusión con el dragón el cual se apartaba cada vez mas al escuchar al herrero dejando sorprendidos a sus 6 acompañantes._

 _-apártense- gruño mientras se ponía en cuatro puntos de apoyo mientras gruñía de manera salvaje._

" _¿Qué diablos esta haciendo?" se pregunto mentalmente Astrid la cual veía incrédula como el hijo de Stoick, el inútil de la aldea y la perdición de Berk empezaba a actuar como una de las bestias, y lo que era peor, mostrándose superior ante estas._

 _-no los quiero volver a ver- fue lo último que alcanzó a oír del castaño mientras este encerraba al dragón de dos cabezas en la oscuridad._

 _Fue cuando este quito las manos de la puerta que todo volvió a la normalidad, fue cuando todos veían incrédulos al muchacho enfrente de ellos que había actuado con tanto coraje, con tanto poder. Al parecer este cayo en cuenta de todo lo que había pasado minutos atrás volteándose y mirando con temor y fingida inocencia a sus compañeros y maestros de clase_

 _\- ¿ya es todo? - pregunto como si no hubiera pasado nada- porque tengo algo que hacer- y así salió corriendo del ruedo._

Fue desde aquel día en el que Hiccup empezó a convertirse en el mejor de la clase dejando sorprendidos a todos los aldeanos de Berk los cuales lo buscaban y atosigaban de preguntas queriendo estar con el nuevo prodigio de la aldea.

"y fue entonces que empecé a actuar como una tonta celosa" pensó Astrid al recordar aquellos días en los que estaba siendo opacada por la fama exponencial del vikingo escuálido.

Fue entonces cuando escucho un pequeño sollozo que al mirar a su lado vio como el rubio herrero dejaba caer pequeñas lagrimas al suelo queriendo disimular su dolor.

-lo siento, creo que un poco de las cenizas me cayó al ojo- dijo el herrero limpiándose el rastro salino de su rostro. Seguido sintió como Astrid lo abrazaba a lo cual este correspondió.

\- como te dije hace tiempo- dijo recordando el día en que se comprometió – tu fuiste uno de los pocos que lo apoyo y te aseguro que el estaba muy agradecido por la ayuda que le brindaste-

-gracias Astrid-

Ver al herrero en aquel estado solo hacia mas grande su deseo de llevarlo con el hijo perdido de Stoick el cual estaba descansando en una cala en el fondo del bosque. Era en aquel momento en que quería llevarse al herrero y demostrarle al cabeza dura de Hiccup que aun tenia gente que lo quería, gente que le dolió su partida y fue en esos pensamientos que su mente se perdió en la imagen del oji verde.

"¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento?"

En el fondo de la cala en aquella noche se encontraba el hibrido entre el ser humano y la raza de los dragones el cual se encontraba sentado en la rama del árbol quebrado viendo a las estrellas. Se miraba su cuerpo y veía su forma de humano la cual había perdido 5 años atrás. Se mentiría si dijera que no extrañaba su forma humana en especial por sus pulgares de los cuales no había caído en cuenta de la gran utilidad de estos hasta que los perdió, no obstante, aquella alma salvaje que habitaba en el castaño extrañaba su cuerpo reptiliano el cual se sentía mas acorde a su naturaleza y personalidad.

-aun me quedan ustedes, a pesar de que no las pueda usar- dijo viendo a sus enormes alas negras que sobresalían de su espalda. Se envolvió en un leve capullo con estas y las mimo mientras su mente vagaba en el pasado, en especial en aquel día en que la paz se quebró.

-"no fue tu culpa y lo sabes"- escucho a su lado para ver a su hermano dragón flotando en el aire.

-no es verdad- dijo en un susurro.

-"cuantas veces te lo tendré que repetir"- dijo con fastidio el espectro para después moverse y quedar en frente del castaño –"no fue tu…"-

-¡si lo fue!- grito desesperado el castaño mientras escondía su rostro entre sus piernas envolviéndose en sus alas -yo era el alfa- dijo con voz quebrada mientras luchaba contra las ganas de llorar -Toothless yo era el alfa y el alfa protege a todos y yo… yo… los deje morir- y alzando la mirada los ojos verdes del espectro se encontraron con los ojos cristalinos de su hermano el cual batallaba contra el dolor creciente que crecía en su corazón. De un momento a otro su rostro se transfiguro en una llena de ira mientras sus ojos cristalinos brillaban con el tinte del rencor corriendo por su cuerpo -y murieron porque yo seguí los mitos y creencias de un hombre que no vale la pena – fue entonces cuando sintió como aquel fantasma lo abrazaba. No tenía cuerpo físico sin embargo eso no significaba que no lo pudiera reconfortar haciendo que su cuerpo se iluminara y empezara a llenar el del castaño con un calor reconfortante haciendo que el hibrido se quedara lentamente dormido.

-"recuerda que no estás solo"- dijo el espectro en un susurro mientras imitaba el movimiento de estar acariciando la cabeza del vikingo –"yo estaré siempre a tu lado hermanito"-

 **CONTINUARA…**


End file.
